


The List

by safiraneo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: One Shot, an itty bitty one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiraneo/pseuds/safiraneo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their "adventure" Arya finds her list needs a modification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the middle of a camp Arya and The Hound have set up for the night.

“Cersei, Walder Frey, Meryan Trant, Tywin Lannister, The Red Woman, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, Ilyan Payne, The Mountain.” Arya turned away from the fire; ready to attempt sleep, but knowing it would not come.

“You’re missing one.” The Hound’s graveled voice brought her turning back to her original position.

“What.” She snapped, annoyed and tired.

“Your list of doomed men. You’re missing one.”

“I am not.”

“You are. Or did I somehow die without knowing it?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Arya huffed and flipped back over. “You’re not on my list.”


End file.
